Year 1 Chapter 2
Welcome to Hogwarts is the second chapter of Year 1. It is made up of 2 story parts and 2 required lessons. Plot Part 1 : Professor McGonagall: "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin. All new students to the Great Hall!" Talk to McGonagall to begin the Sorting Ceremony. * Gather in the Great Hall * Location: Lower Floor - West In the Great Hall, the first year students at Hogwarts begin their sorting ceremony. Professor Minerva McGonagall explains to the students that while attending Hogwarts, their house will be like their family. The four houses are Gryffindor, the brave and chivalrous; Hufflepuff, the kind and diligent; Ravenclaw, the witty and wise; and Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. The sorting begins, and the player can choose which of the four houses they would like to be sorted in. Whichever house the player chooses is accepted, and Rowan Khanna will be in the same house. Both Rowan and the Player's robes will automatically change to match their house colours and house crest. After the sorting is complete, Professor Albus Dumbledore approaches the podium and gives a speech. He speaks about how Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is now safe and that years from now, Harry will be old enough to attend Hogwarts, but for now it's the current students' turn. He explains that while at Hogwarts each student will represent their house, and that triumphs will earn them House Points while misbehaviour will lose them House Points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. He wishes the students well, in the hope that each will be a credit to their house. After the speech, the head of the student's chosen house will approach the podium and instruct the students to go to their house's common room. Part 2 You're a chosen! Go to your Common Room. * Visit Your Common Room The Common Room's location is dependent on which house was chosen. After entering the Common Room, the Player meets up with Rowan, who is pleased to see them and thrilled that they both got put in the same house. Rowan asks if the Player would like to a comprehensive history of their house, including a biography of the house's founder, but the Player suggests that for now they should just take it all in. The two begin to marvel at the room, but are interrupted by a Third Year Boy who is angry that the Player was put into their house because of the Player's brother Jacob's bad reputation. After the student backs off, Rowan apologises for not stepping in even though the Player asked them not to in the previous chapter. The Player reassures them that they did the right thing, and that they hope that if they ignore what people say then they will eventually leave them alone about their brother. The Player and Rowan change the subject and start talking about their future classes. Rowan asks what the Player is looking forward to most. The player has three dialogue options to choose from. Lessons The following lessons are required to be completed before the chapter can end. * Lumos - Charms class * Cure for Boils Potion - Potions class Category:Chapters Category:Year 1